


Sober

by queenantartica



Category: Good Girls - Fandom
Genre: Brio - Freeform, F/M, Good girls, Mentions of addiction, beth boland x rio - Freeform, beth x rio - Freeform, brio explicit, brio mature, brio smut, good girls nbc - Freeform, nbc good girls, rio (christopher), rio is addicted to work and money ok, rio mature, rio song fic, rio x oc, rio x reader, selena gomez sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenantartica/pseuds/queenantartica
Summary: Rio is in love with Reader, but his addiction to money and his 'business' might take a toll on their relationship.//Song fic to Sober by Selena Gomez//
Relationships: rio x fem!reader, rio x oc - Relationship, rio x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Sober

Sober

//We fall for each other at the wrong time  
Only for a moment, but I don't mind//

You and Rio met in the summer, you were reading Jane Eyre in the park, fixating on nothing but the words infront of you and the whistle of the wind in your ears. You wanted to get away from the misfortune of life and used reading to cope. Slowly, turning the pages as you read them, utterly transfixed on the expression before you.

Then something broke you out of your trance - the small creak of the bench you were sitting on made you turn your head to the left, the book sitting deftly in your lap. It was Rio, his brown orbs squinting at you in the sunlight as he had one arm on the bench looking straight at you. The single moment in which you had locked eyes had you perpetually hooked for days to come.

//Up in the clouds  
Yeah, you know how to make me want you//

The first few months of your relationship were heaven. Late night cuddling on the couch by the fire, sunset dates by the pier, watching kid movies with Marcus while stealing glances at eachother behind stifled giggles.

He was entrancing, perfectly holding your attention with every fiber of his being. You didn't know much about him and his unwillingness to be truthful with you made your love shatter, protracting in unseen waves before you.

//When we come down  
Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over//

When he had told about his line of work, your heart felt heavy, the intrinsic fear of him being hurt or being in trouble weighed heavy on your shoulders. He assured you that nothing - nothing was ever going to happen to you, with his eyes trained on you, capturing perfectly in the light as he held your hands in his.

But you felt like he lied. The secret meetings and shady business people coming over to your shared living space in the middle of the day had scared you, tears brimming in your eyes while you begged him to do something, anything.

//You don't know how to love me when you're sober  
When the bottle's done you pull me closer//

And then the screaming started happening. You would yell and shout until your voices were hoarse and your soul was crushed. 

"If you loved me like you say you do, you would stop" you screamed from across the room, turning towards the door, eyes red and arms crossed.

"You know I can't do that, Mama" He tried to reason, but you feared his obsession with money and his 'business' had gone too far.

He only loved you when he had made a succesful drop that day. He only loved you when potential buyers wanted him. He only held you when he had sold something. He only wanted you when he was addicted to the thrill. He only kissed you when he had been victorious. He only loved you when he was sober, his addiction to his work creating a mold of uncertainity around your relationship.

//And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to  
But you don't know how to love me when you're sober//

You could feel him pulling away from you in the day, but it felt so good when he would love you at night. Just you and him together, forgetting his obsession, the ardent extremeties that kept you together. His expressions of love that made you feel so warm inside, but empty and cold when he was gone.

But his addiction to his cause was taking a toll on you and the prominent feeling of dread and misery were taking over you. You felt so much love for him but he was Rio, gang leader and resident crime lord before he was your lover.

And he was Rio.

Comparing Rio to a hurricane was an insult. If Rio was anything he was an inferno. An intense parallel of emotion and the burning rage of a thousand suns; ultraviolet and emanating heat; bright and imposing. He was painfully beautiful to behold; he was a supernova collapsing in on itself in irate folds. He was self destruction, threatening to implode at any second. Just as soon as he appeared, he dissapeared in fractals of emotion and longing.

And he didn't know how to love you sober.


End file.
